Behind a closed door
by Ainsel3
Summary: A situation behind a closed door can always be misunderstood. And other times is not so. Yoite/Miharu


**A small one-shot, before updating the long.**  
**It 's the first story I write with the Yoite / Miharu explicit, just as couple, and I loved it ****

* * *

Yukimi and Raiko had just returned from a meeting with the head perfectly quiet and without suspecting that something strange might expect them.

Yukimi felt enormously relieved that Hattori had revoked any previous decision regarding the fate of Yoite since he was saved by Miharu, probably preferring not to go against the Shinrabanshou that seemed now fully activated and controlled by its owner.

He went to the Yoite's room to inform him about it, knowing that in that last months he had really begun to recover from the weight of all that had happened and was therefore able to accommodate even the news with relief.

However, once there he heard voices beyond the closed door.

- Take it easy ...

- Do not worry.

Were Miharu and Yoite.

What did those two in the same room?

Not that there was anything wrong with that of course, Yukimi said quickly at himself, but if he already was suspicious for the closed door, he gasped to hear a groan of pain Miharu.

Raiko saw him turn pale, and approached him curiously.

- What is it? - asked in a light tone.

The man stopped him abruptly, putting his ear to the door to hear better. For a while he did not hear anything, but then began to clearly hear two voices in the room.

- Yoite is the first time you do this?

- Yes, but do not worry, I'll attention.

While Yukimi completely lost color Raiko gasped, genuinely puzzled, then simultaneously both came to him even more to feel better.

- It burns!

- Miharu, now the pain go away. Try to bear for a moment.

Yukimi felt completely shocked.

It's true that those two seemed sugary sweethearts when they speak or even how they looked at each other, always stuck together and able to pronounce assertions that would have blush with embarrassment any other normal person, but they were still only 14 and 16 years. They are two kids!

Then Yoite was like a son to him and...

Without even thinking yet, Yukimi had already broken through the door with a kick and barged into the room.

- I forbid you two to behave well in my house! - shouted. - In fact, I forbid such behavior until you, Yoite, will at least 21 years old and ...

He paused, not knowing whether to blush or bury himself , when he found himself in front of the scene of Miharu sitting in bed and Yoite knelt in front of him who was fumigating his bruised knee.

They both were now staring at him with a dumbfounded expression, as if they considered him completely crazy.

- Apparently Yoite-kun was just medicating Miharu-kun - Raiko said with undisguised amusement, earning a glance of fire by Yukimi.

Yoite tilted his face, puzzled.

- Just? What else should I have done? - he asked.

Yukimi returned his gaze, feeling even more stupid and vastly more guilty in front of the innocent confusion in his eyes. He had always found that the blue eyes of Yoite were particularly limpid as well as beautiful, clear and transparent as the summer sky, and then the man knew that he was a boy with a disarming innocence; naive compared to the current sixteen.

And even Miharu, although it was certainly more mischievous - at least used to show falsely nice to get the favors of others - certainly was not the type to have sex so in someone else's house.

Now that he was back polished he did not understand how he could even imagine that those two did certain things, and considered seriously the possibility of digging a hole somewhere and hide himself.

He left the room without saying anything at a rapid pace, soon imitated by Raiko even if he seemed more amused than embarrassed.

Yoite and Miharu, who were alone again, exchanged a puzzled look.

- You know what happened?

- No. You?

- Maybe Yukimi drank.

Yoite nodded, accepting that possibility as plausible, then shrugged and went back to what he was doing. However, before he could return to focus on medication, Miharu took advantage of that position in which he was much higher - even he noted with satisfaction that his height was increasing, reaching already way above Yoite's shoulder - to give him a light kiss on the lips.

Miharu smiled internally to see him blush before taking a false expression of reproach, having now learned that what could be greater than two years Yoite was certainly more embarrassed of him in certain things.

Miharu wanted to tell him that he loved him, but for the moment he restrained himself.

Because Yoite already knew, of course, with all the times had he repeated this at him in the past months, and because Yoite now had in his hand a bottle of painful disinfectant and Miharu did not want to risk making him a little too nervous.

2


End file.
